Cyberpunk
Cyberpunks 'grace the stages of several Terran worlds entertaining trillions with their unique music. These artists play fusions of old musical styles into styles all their own. Though many Marines prefer to die fighting than hear to these new age sounds, some actually enjoy it enough to pull rank just to make them listen (Halo: Sergeant Johnson). To these die hard fans, Cyberpunks perform unrehearsed sessions to rally the troops to battle. While some fight with renewed strength, others just simply want to get away a far a possible. With the discovery of the Protoss and Zerg, many cyberpunks have begun developing costumes based on rumors and rough descriptions of these races. Many of whom appear as infested terrans or gestalts with scrap metal plating. Because of this trend, some Marines and Protoss have been ordered to not engage these individuals as to avoid fiascoes involving civilian friendly fire. Even the zerg rarely attack these people in their own bases due to the volatile nature of infested terrans and the fact that most of their breeds can not tell the difference. All this seems to give Cyberpunks a type of diplomatic immunity while in an enemy base. On the outside, however, they are fair game to anyone as infested terrans are too dangerous to let inside. While the battlefield is not the greatest place to bring huge amps, newly developed technologies have given rise to the popularity of Keytars. These speciality made instruments can create soundwave that can reach distances of several miles. Some of which can be customized with unique special effects mods to heighten the excitement in shows. One of the most popular is the "Boogie Ball". This modification has the appearance of a disco ball that emits multiple lasers from its mirrors, while hovering with a miniature gravity accelerator built inside. Though not deadly, it is quite effective in grabbing the attention of anyone and anything nearby. Some of these devices have been equipped with modified Protoss crystal technology. This has had the unforeseen effect of causing all nearby to dance uncontrollably (Ratchet and Clank - A Crack in Time: Groovitron). Many entertainers have refused to divulge the source of this technology to Dominion officials, but some believe that it has ties with certain black market companies. Perhaps the most controversial mod that can be equipped to a Keytar is the ''Earbuster Amplifier. Many officials have banned the use of these mods due to the destruction that follows their use. If properly charged, users can create Sonic Booms capable of leveling buildings (Simpsons: A Tale of Two Springfields). As such, users are immediately arrested by local police upon discovery. Once arrested, they have two options: 1. Payment for property damage and jail time of 10 years or 2. "Community" service in "rallying" troops for 2 years and a clean slate. Though many refuse to sell out, others take the offer in order to rock all across the sector. Special abilities: *'''JAM SESSION - friendly units gain +100% in attack and movement *'RAVE' - units near the ball stop attacking and dance for 120 seconds *'CELEBRITY IMMUNITY (passive)' - unit can not be attacked inside an enemy base *'SONIC BOOM (Ultimate)' - unit deals 800 (+200 vs buildings) explosive damage around it Category:Freelancers Category:April Fools Category:Terran